Des Jägers Musikbox
Du liegst in deinem Bett und versuchst zu schlafen. Obsolet zu erwähnen, dass du daran verzweifelst, denn deine Augen wollen sich einfach nicht schließen für mehr als die Zeitspanne, die notwendig ist, um zu blinzeln, die Augäpfel zu befeuchten. Du gähnst und wünschst dir, dass sich deine Müdigkeit endlich bezahlt macht, du in einen wohlverdienten Schlaf hinabsinkst, aber nichts geschieht. Du liegst einfach da, still, stumm, reglos, und hörst zu. Lauschst auf all die Geräusche, die dich umschwirren. Das Knarzen deiner Matratze, mehr spür- als hörbar, ein leichtes Knacken der Federn, die sich bei jedem Atemzug anspannen und wieder lockern. Das Rauschen in den Wänden, die Wasserleitungen der Wohnung, kaum zu hören selbst jetzt, eigentlich nur ein Streich deiner Fantasie, nicht wahr? Wenn du auch nur den kleinsten Laut machst, übertönst du sie und vergisst, dass sie überhaupt existieren. '' Du drehst dich auf die Seite, der Wunsch nach einer bequemeren Position, und das Rascheln deiner Bettdecke lässt die Luft vibrieren. Du zitterst, es ist kalt. Du ziehst die Decke enger um deinen Körper und fühlst, wie sich langsam eine angenehme Wärme darunter staut. Du hörst das Knacken deiner Zimmertür, erschrickst aber nicht mehr dabei wie in deiner Kindheit. Du bist alt genug um zu wissen, dass es nichts bedeutet, auch wenn du keine Ahnung hast, wieso sie knackt. Wieso sie sich von alleine bewegt, ohne Einfluss, ohne Grund. Die Dunkelheit schließt sich enger um dich. Du hörst, weit entfernt, ein Auto die Straße entlang fahren, noch eines, nun einen LKW. Du fragst dich, ob du, wenn du das schon hören kannst, auch Zikaden im Garten hören könntest, aber es ist kalt draußen, die Insekten sind weg. Du trauerst ihnen nicht nach. Du hörst Musik, und erstarrst. Die Musik befindet sich bei dir, neben dir, über dir. Sie ist in deinem Zimmer, hat ihre Quelle irgendwo in dem Raum, in dem du mit Sicherheit keine Musik eingeschaltet hast. Ist es der Klingelton deines Handys? Nein, die Musik ist langsamer, ruhiger, entspannender. Sie gleitet durch deinen Kopf, bahnt sich ihren Weg in deinen Geist und erfüllt ihn mit Wärme und Vertrauen. Du glaubst, dass du bereits in die Welt der Träume hinabgleitest, hinab in dieses unendliche Universum, in dem alles möglich ist… und nichts. Ja, das erklärt dir die Musik, die dich erfüllt, dich einschläfert und dich endlich, endlich in die heiß ersehnte Erlösung des Schlafes entlässt. Michaela setzte sich auf ihr Bett und seufzte. Flüsterte: „Warum nur muss jedes Wochenende so schnell vorbei sein?“, und warf sich nach hinten, auf die Matratze. Dabei schätzte sie den Winkel falsch ein und stieß sich den Kopf an ihrem Bettpfosten. Kaum dass ihr ein schmerzerfülltes Krächzen entfuhr, landete eine schwere, haarige Kreatur direkt neben ihr und fiel über sie her, indem sie ihr das Gesicht ableckte. Schon wieder deutlich besser gelaunt kniff Michaela die Augen zusammen und schob ihren Hund kichernd von sich weg: „Igitt, Finn, das ist ekelhaft. Lass das.“ Sie richtete sich auf, grinste und schlang die Arme um die Brust ihres pelzigen Freundes: „Mann, ohne dich würde ich hier noch echt depressiv werden.“ Finn bellte zweimal und Michaela grinste: „Ich weiß nicht, wenn ich mir einen Freund suchen würde, würde das mich vielleicht nur noch mehr runterziehen. Ich hab ja schon mit meinem Job genug Stress.“ Ein weiteres Bellen, und sie nickte, entwaffnet die Hände hebend: „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, du hast Recht. Warum streite ich eigentlich noch mit dir?“ Sie vergrub kurz ihr Gesicht in seinem Fell und stand dann von dem Bett auf, um sich auszuziehen. Als sie fertig war, knipste sie die Deckenleuchte aus und wollte zu ihrem Bett schleichen, wobei sie beinahe über das vierbeinige Fellknäul zu ihren Füßen gestolpert wäre. Fluchend kämpfte sie um ihr Gleichgewicht, zugleich darauf achtend, nicht auf ihren Mitbewohner zu treten. In einem akrobatischen Akt reiner Muskelanspannung gelang ihr nicht nur das, sondern auch ein ausfallender Schritt zurück zur Tür, wo sie das Licht wieder einschaltete und sie öffnete: „Komm schon, Kleiner, mach, dass du rauskommst. Sonst lande ich noch auf dir und zerquetsche dich.“ Auf ein beleidigtes Winseln grinste sie: „Du schmeichelst mir, aber glaub es ruhig: Ich bin so schwer. Und jetzt husch.“ Sie lächelte ihm nach, als er auf den Flur ging, und schloss die Tür. Knipste das Licht aus. Legte sich ins Bett. Nackt zu schlafen war eine der Sachen, die sie für sich als das beanspruchte, was sie gerne als „Marotten der Singles“ bezeichnete. Paradoxerweise war es gerade die Tatsache, dass sie niemand so sehen konnte, die ihr ein berauschendes Gefühl von Freiheit gab. Hätte jemand nach den Gründen gefragt, sie hätte keine Antwort gewusst. Das kümmerte Michaela natürlich nicht im Geringsten, Sie hatte einfach ihren Spaß daran, sich in ihre Decke zu kuscheln und ihre linke Hand in ihrem Schoß zu platzieren, sie ein wenig hin und her zu bewegen, sich von dem wohligen Gefühl erfüllen zu lassen. Sie frönte dem, was laut einem ihrer favorisierten Kurzfilme als Sünde verschrien war, seit einiger Zeit, als sie ein Kratzen an ihrer Zimmertür vernahm. Zuerst verwirrt, kamen ihre Gedanken schnell aus dem Sumpf der Lust und verwiesen auf Finn, den sie aus ihrem Zimmer geworfen hatte. Verwirrt richtete sie sich auf und torkelte zur Tür. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Finn zu ihr zurück wollte. Normalerweise verstand er es, wenn er rausgeworfen wurde, und fand sich damit ab. Konnte irgendetwas passiert sein? Einbrecher vielleicht, die sie während ihrer kleinen Sexkapade nicht bemerkt hatte? Verwirrt und ohne Licht zu machen öffnete sie die Tür und spürte ihren behaarten Freund an ihr vorbeihuschen. Ohne darauf wirklich zu achten lauschte sie in die Wohnung hinein. Das Kratzen alter Leitungen und das Trippeln kleiner Füße, die unter ihr Bett huschten, war alles, was sie hörte. Keine Einbrecher. Vielleicht hatte Finn einen Albtraum gehabt… Michaela war mit einem Mal zu müde, um darüber nachzudenken. Sie schloss die Tür, tastete sich zum Bett zurück und legte sich wieder unter die noch warme Decke. Ihre Hand rutschte erneut in ihre Intimzone, aber der Gedanke an potenzielle Einbrecher hatte ihr die Lust verdorben. Stattdessen nahm sie die Hand, um unter das Bett zu greifen und den armen, offenbar verängstigten Finn zu streicheln. Sie erreichte ihn nicht, aber nach ein paar Sekunden spürte sie seine Zunge zwischen ihren Fingern. Lächelnd schloss sie die Augen und begann wegzudämmern. Der Gedanke, dass die Zunge über die Hand leckte, mit der sie zuvor masturbiert hatte, kam ihr gar nicht, bevor sie endgültig einschlief. Der Morgen kam schleppend und kalt, wie es nur ein Montagmorgen vermag. Michaelas Kopf dröhnte und ihr Arm hatte scheinbar die ganze Zeit über auf der Bettkante gelegen, denn er kribbelte und fühlte sich geschwollen an. Murrend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und ächzte, als ihre Wirbel an mehreren Stellen knackten. Unwillkürlich beschloss sie, nie wieder auf dem Bauch zu schlafen. Wenige Minuten später konnte sie sich dazu aufrappeln, aufzustehen, und warf dann zuerst einen Blick unter ihr Bett. Finn war weg. Irritiert zog Michaela die Stirn kraus und blickte genauer hin. Durch das Fenster drangen trübe, aber hilfreiche Sonnenstrahlen zu ihr durch, die es belegten: Finn war nicht unter dem Bett, noch irgendwo anders in dem Zimmer. Sie rief nach ihm, mehrere Male, aber nichts passierte. Der Irritation wich Sorge, dann Erleichterung, als die Müdigkeit aufhörte, ihr Denken zu behindern. Die Hundeklappe an der Eingangstür zu ihrer Wohnung war noch nicht so lange dort, deshalb war es klar, dass sie vergessen wurde. Eine nützliche Anschaffung, seit sie ihren Vollzeitjob und somit keine Zeit hatte, Finn immer wieder rauszulassen. So konnte er selbst raus, um sich zu erleichtern und sein Revier zu markieren. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch das jetzt wieder getan. Beruhigt torkelte Michaela zum Kleiderschrank, legte ein paar Sachen beiseite und öffnete dann die Zimmertür, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen. Dort duschte sie sich wach und lief deutlich munterer zurück, zog sich an und stolzierte dann in die Küche. Nach einem deprimierend simplen Frühstück packte sie ein mit Schinken belegtes Brot in eine Plastikdose und lief erneut ins Bad, um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Das getan, zog sie Jacke und Schuhe an, schnappte sich die Brotdose und ihre Auto- sowie Hausschlüssel und machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit. „Das macht dann bitte 28,80€.“, murmelte Michaela lächelnd und öffnete das Kassensystem ihres Computers. Der Mann, mit dem sie gerade gesprochen hatte, seufzte theatralisch, lächelte aber: „Diese Personalausweise werden auch immer teurer, hm?“ Michaela nickte: „Ja, das ist wohl wahr. Aber dafür haben die Neuen, wie gesagt, die Onlinefunktion und damit deutlich mehr Möglichkeiten und Annehmlichkeiten.“ Sie nahm die dreißig Euro, die der Mann ihr in die Hand gedrückt hatte, und gab die Summe mit einer Hand in das digitale System ein, während sie mit der anderen in ihrer Kasse nach dem Wechselgeld kramte. Sie überreichte es dem Mann, verbuchte alles an ihrem Computer und bestätigte den Auftrag. Danach wandte sie sich mit ihrem meisterhaft gespielten Lächeln dem Kunden zu: „So, das wäre soweit erst einmal alles. Ihr neuer Ausweis wird in etwa drei Wochen ankommen. Sie erhalten dann ein Schreiben, in dem sie informiert werden, dass er zur Abholung bereit liegt. Bitte bringen Sie auch dieses Schreiben sowie ihren alten Personalausweis mit.“ Sie nickte abschließend und der Mann stand auf: „Danke sehr. Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag.“ „Ich Ihnen auch, danke sehr.“, lächelte Michaela, und kaum dass der Mann von ihrem Platz verschwunden war, drehte sie ihr Namensschild um. Statt „Es bedient sie Frau Linden“ las man dort jetzt „Arbeitsplatz zur Zeit nicht besetzt“ Danach schnappte sie sich ihre Handtasche und winkte ihrer Kollegin zu: „Ich mache Pause. Bis gleich.“ Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort sondern entschwand graziös aus dem Bürgerbüro nach draußen. Es war kühl, aber nicht wirklich kalt, und so setzte Michaela sich entspannt auf eine Bank nahe des Stadtparks, den sie von hier aus wunderbar überblicken konnte. Ohne hinzusehen zog sie ihre Brotdose aus der Tasche und öffnete sie, nahm das Brot heraus und biss hinein. Der Schinken, den sie zwischen die Scheiben getan hatte, entpuppte sich als unerwartet dick, zäh und von ekelhaftem Geschmack. Sie musste ihn regelrecht hinunterwürgen, und erst dann kam ihr die Idee, einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Vielleicht war er verdorben, vielleicht… Als sie die Brotscheiben öffnete, sah sie nicht den Schinken, den sie darauf getan hatte. Was sie sah, war ein dünnes, rohes Stückchen von etwas fleischigem, etwas… sonderbar vertrautem. Zitternd und trotz der Kälte plötzlich schwitzend legte sie das Brot zurück in die Dose, wobei sie einen Zettel bemerkte, der auf ihrem Boden lag. Ein Zettel, der heute Morgen definitiv noch nicht da gewesen war. Das Brot entglitt ihren Fingern, fiel zu Boden und präsentierte das angebissene Stückchen Fleisch wie ein kostbares Juwel, während Michaela das las, was auf dem Zettel stand. Deine Hand hat gut geschmeckt. Hast du etwa masturbiert? Ich hoffe, die Zunge deines Hundes schmeckt dir genauso gut. Du schreckst auf und blickst dich um. Die Musik erfüllt dich noch immer, sie arbeitet sich sanft durch deine Haut, deine Muskeln, deine Seele. Sie lähmt dich, macht dich schwach und verwundbar, aber du musst keine Angst haben. Hier wird dir nichts geschehen. Stattdessen kannst du diesen Augenblick der Auslieferung einfach genießen und der Musik lauschen, die dich umschmeichelt, dich umsorgt. Müde, so unfassbar müde, schließt du deine Augen erneut, und dann hörst du meine Stimme, die sagt: „Leg dich zu mir. Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen.“ Noel empfand nicht viel, als er starb. Schmerz, aber nur für einen Augenblick, die eine halbe Sekunde, die Sein Gehirn brauchte um zu realisieren, dass es von einer 9mm-Kugel in Stücke gerissen worden war und den Geist aufgab. Noel spürte nicht, wie sein Körper auf dem Boden aufschlug und sich eine hässliche, rotgraue Masse auf dem kostspieligen Perserteppich ausbreitete, was ihn nicht mehr kümmerte, da er tot war. Er sollte auch die Ratten nicht spüren, die sich Tage später an ihm labten, als wären sie Christen und er ihr Heiland. Dennoch fühlte er. Nachdem seine Waffe ihm ein metallenes Projektil mit mehreren Hundert Kilometern pro Stunde durch den Kopf gejagt hatte, nachdem sich die Hand, die diese Waffe gehalten hatte, lockerte, nachdem er auf dem Boden aufschlug, empfand er. Und das wunderte ihn. Noel öffnete die Augen und bereitete sich auf Schmerz vor. Er hatte es verbockt, dachte er, hatte im falschen Winkel geschossen und hatte es verbockt. Nun lag er in einem Krankenhaus, in dem man sich um ihn kümmerte, seine Verwandten weinend und verzweifelnd vor der Tür und ein Arzt, der keinen blassen Schimmer davon hatte, was er laberte, würde ihm sagen, dass alles gut werden würde. Er irrte sich. Seine Augen erblickten nicht das helle Licht eines Krankenhauszimmers, tatsächlich erblickten sie überhaupt nichts. Aber er war nicht blind, soviel war ihm klar. Stattdessen fühlte er sich an einen Roman erinnert, den er einst gelesen hatte. Die Unendliche Geschichte, in der Bastian im Nichts der Kindlichen Kaiserin gegenübersteht, einem Nichts, dass sich Noel in seiner Kindheit immer als ebenso warm und schwarz vorgestellt hatte wie jenes, in dem er sich nun zu befinden schien. „Bin ich tot?“ Er fragte sich selbst, flüsterte es nur, erwartete keine Antwort, und er bekam auch keine. Stattdessen wollte er sich aufrichten, bis er merkte, dass er schon stand, oder schwebte, da war er sich einfach nicht sicher. Letzten Endes einigte er sich mit sich selbst darauf, dass er einfach nur war. Nach etwas, was eine Weile, eine Ewigkeit, oder aber eine Handvoll Sekunden hätte sein können, löste sich das Nichts in etwas anderes auf. Farben begannen hervorzuperlen wie Wasserfarben auf Papier, mit zu viel Feuchtigkeit gezeichnet, und umhüllten ihn, schlossen ihn ein und bildeten Formen, Objekte, Konstrukte, bis Noel sich in einem kleinen Zimmer wiederfand, kahle Wände und eine Tür aus dunklem Holz. Kein Fenster, dafür ein Stuhl und ein Tisch, auf dem ein Schild stand, das Noel in seiner Belustigung laut vorlas: „Jesus wird kommen. Tu‘ beschäftigt.“ Er kicherte ob der insgesamt absurden Situation und nickte: „Ja, ich muss definitiv tot sein.“ „Oh, keine Sorge, werter Herr, das seid Ihr gewiss.“ Die Stimme war sanft und kam Noel bekannt vor. Er fuhr herum und blickte auf eine Gestalt, die sowohl männlich als auch weiblich sein konnte… oder keins davon. Gekleidet in ein schlichtes Gewand aus Stoff, wie es im Mittelalter üblich gewesen sein mochte, wirkte sie auf eine undefinierbare Weise unecht, wie ein verschwommenes Bild. „Bitte, setzt Euch.“ Die Gestalt deutete auf den Stuhl, und Noel kam der Bitte wie in Trance nach. Die Gestalt trat vor und Noel erkannte, dass sie nicht durch die Tür gekommen sein konnte, denn die war nach wie vor fest verschlossen. „Du hast… Selbstmord begangen, nicht wahr?“ Ihm entging der Wechsel zum Du nicht, aber das war seine geringste Sorge und ihm ohnehin recht. Er nickte. „Warum?“ Noel öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, schüttelte dann jedoch verwirrt den Kopf: „Ich… weiß nicht. Ich muss es vergessen haben.“ „Vergessen, soso…“, murmelte die Gestalt und lächelte mit einer Mischung aus sanftem Mitleid und Belustigung: „Meinst du, ich sollte deinem Gedächtnis ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen? Das kann ich, weißt du, ich sehe sehr viel. Und ich weiß sehr viel. Immerhin ist das hier mein Reich.“ Den letzten Satz bekam Noel nur am Rand mit, viel zu sehr beschäftigte ihn der Wunsch, seine Beweggründe zu erfahren. „Du hast etwas gefunden, richtig? Nein…“ Die Gestalt schüttelte den Kopf: „Es war anders herum. Etwas… hat dich gefunden. Ein Würfel? Kasten? Eine Box, das war’s. Eine…“ „… Musikbox.“, beendete Noel den Satz: „Ich erinnere mich, zumindest etwas. Eine dunkelbraune, hölzerne Musikbox. Sie war… plötzlich einfach da, stand neben meinem Bett und hat gespielt. Aber als ich sie geöffnet habe, war sie leer. Einfach nur ein leerer Kasten, aber die Musik, die hinausdrang, die Musik…“ „… war sanft, und zart, und warm und oh, so wunderschön, ich weiß.“ Etwas in der Stimme hatte sich verändert, sie war weiterhin sanft und zart und warm, so wie die Musik, an die Noel sich erinnerte, aber etwas hatte sich dazugesellt, etwas, das lauerte. Wartete. Um im richtigen Moment zuzuschnappen. „Du irrst dich.“, murmelte die Gestalt und kicherte: „Ich muss nicht lauern. Ich muss nicht zuschnappen. Du bist doch bereits hier bei mir. Zugeschnappt…“ Sie schnippte mit den Fingern und die Musik aus der Box ertönte, füllte den Raum aus… „Zugeschnappt habe ich doch schon. Und jetzt gehörst du mir.“ Hat dir das gefallen? War es entspannend oder aufwühlend? Eine nette kleine Geschichte nach einem so grässlichen Albtraum, der sich zwischen meine Trance geschlichen hat. Aber es wird langsam Zeit, nicht wahr? Zeit, aufzuwachen, die Augen zu öffnen. Tu es. Mach die Augen auf und steige auf aus dem Tiefschlaf, der dem Tod doch so ähnlich ist. Kehre zurück zu den Lebenden, ein letztes Mal. Richte dich auf, werde wach. Blicke zur Seite, schau neben dein Bett. Siehst du es? Hörst du die Musik? Sie kommt aus dieser kleinen Box, die neben deinem Bett steht. Öffne sie doch mal, vielleicht ist etwas Schönes darin. Gut, gut. '' ''Weißt du, was das ist? Diese leere Musikbox? Es ist eine Falle. Meine Falle. Und sie hat soeben ein weiteres Opfer gefordert. Jetzt gehörst du mir! Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tiere